Spongebob's Friends
About his friends Spongebob has friends that support, and sometimes get mad at him for idiotic things he do. But what if his friends is a lie, or their background are darker then there real self? Patrick Patrick is the dull character of the show but the reason why is because when he was born he suffer a case of "AD/HD". His life has become a struggle to learn but he could get stuff right (well sometimes). But there was one episode where Patrick lost his head, and he found another head but with a lot of brain cells. And after a few days Patrick's friendship with Spongebob is drifting away so he went to the place where he forgot his real head then he got his head. He finally went back to normal. Patrick stupidity has grown every time, and the truth about patrick is dark that Spongebob didn't know about. Patrick did cocaine before he meet Spongebob. He went to rehab to stop his addiction. Few months pass by, and he met Spongebob at his neighborhood. Squidward Squidward hate Spongebob, and Patrick because of the way they're acting. Squidward thought about committing suicide but he never did it but the truth is he always wanted to killed Spongebob, and Patrick for revenge. He work at a low paying job where Spongebob is at the Krusty Krab (not incorrect grammar that how it was spelled) he hated his job. The reason why he has to work there because it's close to his house. Squidward use to live in the high life but until bad something happen. After practicing his clarinet concert he began feel stress out that he forgot the script to his note. When he went to his concert as he began. Everybody left then he got fired from his job, and move and change his name (his real name is Squidward Tentacles). He practice his clarinet to this day. But what Spongebob didn't know that Squidward got a felony charge for assaulting a man. Spongebob met Squidward next door at his house Sandy Sandy has been the fearless character of the show but Sandy think about dating Spongebob but that didn't happen because she already got one in texas. In high school Sandy was a A plus student at school then she attended college, and she became a scientist. She started to experiment how the life of a sea creature do. Spongebob didn't know a whole lot of sandy. Before she become a scientist she was a criminal. She killed six people then get caught. She was sentence eight years in prison, and become a scientist without them knowing about the murders. Spongebob met Sandy at jellyfish fields. Mr.Krabs Mr.Krabs is Spongebob's boss/friend. The reason why he want money because he was addition meth. Pearl, Plankton, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Spongebob doesn't know about it but about Pearl. He adopted Pearl, and Mr.Krabs kept that secret for a long time. Mr.Krab want to start a fast food joint so he can make money. The origin of the Krusty Krab business started as a pirate then fire the rest of his crew then make he began his restaurant from what someone clam the place the Mr.Krab got was a retirement home. He meant Spongebob at his work for a new employe. Aftermath The secret that Spongebob's friend that he didn't know but if he know there dirty secret he will feel bad. They always got something to hide during the show, and that secret will never get exposed while airing the show. Category:Theory Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fan Work